Typically, a cover glass is attached to the LCD display window of the electronic devices (for example, portable information terminals such as PDAs and handy terminals, office automation equipment such as copying machines and facsimile apparatuses, smartphones, portable phones, portable game devices, electronic dictionaries, car navigation systems, small PCs, digital cameras, video cameras, portable MDs (PMD)), so as to protect the LCD display window of the devices. Conventionally, the cover glass includes a black frame-like light-blocking layer formed on the peripheral portions of the backside of the transparent glass substrate.
Further, in the above-described electronic devices, many of them employ a touch panel. Recently, as a trend, there is a growing need for capacitance type touch panel, because it has a multi-touch function of enlarging and reducing the images by flapping, snapping, and pinching images with finger tips, and has excellent visibility and durability, as compared to the currently mainstream resistive type. Especially, since the sensor unit employing the capacitance type touch panel has been required to be thinner, it is assumed that the market will be increased for a cover glass integrated sensor 101 (Refer to FIG. 6), as disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-70191, having a capacitance type film sensor 103 adhered to a rear surface of a cover glass 102.